Mortal Enemies
by katetwilightstories09
Summary: What if Bella and edward met each other, and liked each other, and Bella moved? When Bella returns again, she's no longer human, but a Lapush werewolf? Now there enemies, will they let that come between them or will there be a fight in the end? R&R please
1. meeting's and Biology class

Heyyyyyy :) Well, here's my new story, and I hope you like it, so on with the story, reviews please.

________________________________________________________________________

**B.p.o.v. **

Today was a normal day. I'm a normal teenager, waking up at 7:00 a.m., getting ready for school on a Monday morning. I drove to school like I do, every day in my red old pickup truck. Talked to my two friends; Ben and Angela. I was a loner, proudly always will be, but I was happy, and that is all that mattered.

"Hey Bella." Angela said. She was sitting right next to Ben, they have been going out since freshmen year, now we are Juniors.

"Hey Ang." I said. We all had English class together. Angela and Ben sat a desk together, and I sat by myself behind them. The bell ranged telling us that class was starting.

"Good morning class, everyone, we have a new student, Alice Cullen. Alice you can sit next to Bella in the back. Bella please raise your hand." I raised my hand, and Alice made her way towards me. When she sat down, she turned to me and said "Hi I'm Alice Cullen" I turned to her, and notice that she was beautiful. Short, spiky hair, and she looked like a pixie. "Bella" I replied back. Class ended, and Alice left saying see you later. Yeah, right. Lauren will proubly tell her a story that isn't true, and then she'll get scared off, and then will never talk to me again. That's how it usually goes.

Lunch came fast, I walked into the cafeteria, got my lunch and made my way to our table. Angela and Ben were already there. "Hey, Bell's" Ben said to me. Ben was like a brother that I never had.

"Hey, Ben. Hey Angela" I said to them both. "What's up?" Angela looked at me and then said "Alice is staring at you, and she looks like she wants to sit with us. I guess Lauren hasn't said anything yet. Time will change that, you just watch."

Just then, Lauren walked by us and smirked. She went up to Alice and pointed to us, and started talking. Oh, joy. Goodbye possible friend. When I looked up at Alice, she looked disgusted, but not at me, no at Lauren. She turned back to Lauren and then started yelling at her. It was quite funny. Lauren stomped off, and went back to her table. Me, Angela, and Ben all started laughing.

"Now, that was funny!" Ben exclaimed. Alice walked by our table, and winked at us. She walked to an empty table and sat down.

"Hey, she can sit here if she wants." Ben said. Me and Angela nodded our heads. I would ask her tomorrow in English.

Just then four other kids, they must be new also, came in and joined Alice. They were all so different, but the same at the same time. Pale skin, and golden eyes, and they were all beautiful. Especially one, the boyish one. He had bronze hair, and some muscles, but not as much as the big bulky one, who had dark curly hair. There was another boy with blonde hair, he went up to Alice and kissed her, and sat down next to her. There was another girl, with blonde hair, and she could be twins with the blonde boy.

They all sat down, and Alice pointed to our table, and then started talking. She was smiling, so she was proudly telling them the whole Lauren situation. The bronze haired boy kept looking at me, and one time we meet glances, and he smiled. Me, Angela and Ben were all done eating, so we left the cafeteria, and went outside to sit. It was a cloudy day, it wasn't raining, and the sun was hiding. Nothing like the weather were my mom lives, Phoenix.

"Wow, did you see all the other Cullen's?" Angela said breaking the silence. I nodded.

"How couldn't you?" I replied. We all laughed. The bell ranged again, and it was time for last period. We went our own ways, and I went to Biology.

I entered the classroom, and went to my empty desk, I was the only one with an open seat next to me, but I didn't mind it, I liked being alone. Mr. Banner walked in with the bronze colored hair boy, and introduced him to the class, and every single girl swooned over him, off course I was did to, but I didn't let it show.

"Class, this is Edward Cullen, you will be sitting with Bella Swan over there" He said pointing to me. When he said this, I got many glares from all the jealous girls. Edward nodded his head, and walked to our desk. He sat down and turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He said.

"Hi." I squeaked out, I blushed and looked down at my book, and started tracing the pattern on the book. He laughed, and lifted my face with his hand and said "Don't hide your face." I nodded my head, but looked away. During the whole class, I glanced at Edward. His face looked amused. Class ended way to fast for me, and it was time to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Bella." Edward said. I nodded my head and said the same thing to him. I walked out of the classroom, and made it to my truck, and drove home. I all of a sudden couldn't wait till tomorrow.

________________________________________________________________________

**Alright, there's the first chapter, tell me if you like the story! And review! If I get some reviews then I will upload the next chapter. I hoped you liked it, and just so you know, Bella is not a werewolf yet, still human. So that's it for now, thanks again, and please read my other story and review! Thanks. **


	2. To the Cullen house we go!

**I changed the grade's that Bella, Edward, and Alice are in, to go better with the story, you will see why. **

**So now, there Sophomore's. **

B.p.o.v.

A few weeks later, I sat in my English class, basically bouncing in my seat. Angela looked back at me and started laughing. I shot her a glare, and she turned back around laughing, and turned her attention to Ben. Alice came in, and sat next to me.

"Hey, Bella." She said. "Hey, Alice." I said to her. "So I was wondering if you and Angela wanted to have a sleepover tonight. You know, like a giant girly sleepover, with pillow fights, and makeovers, and movies, so what do you say? Please, please, please! Please Bella, please!" I looked at Angela, who was staring at me and Alice, she nodded her head and smiled.

"Sure Alice." I told her.

Alice attacked me with a hug. Wow, she was crazy. "Yay, this sleepover is going to be awesome! Ohh, I can't wait to tell Rose!" She smiled "And Edward will be happy..opps. He's going to kill me, I wasn't suppose to say that." She said. I was shocked, what did she say?

"What?" I asked her, me and Angela were staring at Alice in shock.

"Well know that I told you by accident, I might as well tell you, he kinda likes you, which is soooooooo exciting!" she squealed. Know I knew that she was crazy.

"Why would he like me?" I asked her. She must be lying to me. Edward is gorgeous, and I'm so…….. plain. He would look better with Lauren, or Jessica. But me, no.

"Because, he said that you were interesting, and shy, and pretty." she said. I glared at her. "I am not lying! God Bella, you do not see yourself clearly." She said.

Lunch came, and I was getting stressed from what Alice had said, and I haven't been able to think about anything but Edward. I went to sit with Ben and Angela.

"Hey Bell's" Ben said to me. I was irritated, and confused about what Alice had said. So I just nodded my head. "wow, she's irritated! I've never seen you like this, besides when we are talking about Lauren. What's the matter sweetie, you can tell your best friend since like third grade." Ben said in a high girly voice. This made me laugh.

"You know Ben, you would make a great girl" I said between laughs. By now, me and Angela were both laughing.

"Hey, stop laughing at me! Baby, please." He said talking to Angela.

"Sorry, I just realized that Bella was telling the truth. Are you sure your not a girl?" Ben was staring at Angela in disbelief.

"Of course I'm a boy." This is good.

"ok, good I like you better as a boy." She said.

"So, Bella, are ok?" He asked again.

"Yes, thanks." I told him. I looked over at the Cullen table to see them all laughing. Hummmmm. I wonder what is so funny over there. Edward's caught my eye, and he smiled and I blushed and looked down.

I walked to my seat in Biology class, and Edward was already there.

"Hey, lab partner." Edward said. "Hey" I said shyly.

"Alice said that she's having a sleepover tonight, and if you want a ride, I could give you one." He told me.

"Um, sure that sounds good, how would you find my house though? "I asked him.

"I could fallow you home today, and then I will be able to pick you up." He suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good, and you could pick Angela up at my house to, if you want." I told him.

"Sure that sounds good." He said smiling a half crocket smile. I blushed and turned away so he couldn't see. He laughed, and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I love it when you blush, and you turn around, it amuses me. Really, don't hide your face, it's too pretty to be in hiding." He said making me blush, again. The class bell ringed, telling us that class was starting. Class went by too fast once again, and I found Edward staring at me after class.

"So I'll fallow you home, and come get you guy's around 5:30 tonight, is that fine?" He asked me. I told him yes, and I'll see him later. I left the school parking lot with Edward fallowing behind. I pulled in my drive way, and waved to him as he drove past. I went inside and packed, called Angela, and she was coming over soon. Edward pulled up right on time, and we were on our way to the Cullen house.


End file.
